New World Order, Part 2
"New World Order, Part 2" is the ninth episode of the animated series [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV series)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' '''(2003)]] so-called "Lost Season", which takes place after Season 4 of the series but aired after its sequel ''Fast Forward.' Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Tengu Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Foot Mystics **Water Mystic **Earth Mystic **Metal Mystic **Fire Mystic **Wind Mystic *Karai *Dr. Chaplin (Zachary Mastoon) *Ancient One *April O'Neil *Casey Jones Secondary Characters *Foot Ninjas *Re-Animated Foot Soldiers *Foot Techs (flashbacks) Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Leonardo: Well, here we are. The Shredder's heralds bearing down on us. And their master waiting in the wings. Looking back, I think the Tribunal trained us for the very worst. But I'm not sure even they could have anticipated this. The original Shredder is risen from the dead. The worst evil to ever walk the Earth, walks it again. He and the Mystics blasted their way into Foot headquarters. And his newest victim is destined to be Karai. But she thinks she actually has a chance against him, using some sort of weapons technology based on magic and mysticism that she and her people have been working on. But with the ease that the Shredder infiltrated her stronghold, it is clear she doesn't have a prayer. He's going to wipe her out. And, after that, we're next. Plot Synopsis ---- The episode begins with Karai claiming that she she is armed with weaponry capable of defeating the Tengu Shredder, while the turtles are about to face off with the Foot Mystics. Karai makes the first strike against The Shredder, with her sword being resistant to his mystic attacks. Meanwhile, the turtles are doing very well in their fight against the mystics---that is until the Earth Mystic covers them all in dirt and hardens it, cutting off any chance of escape for the turtles. The Shredder then momentarily gains the upper hand on Karai by using his magic to pick her up and slam her into a support beam, which knocks off her helmet. Meanwhile, the mystics sarcastically thank the turtles for setting them free (see Good Genes, Part 2 for how they unintentionally set the mystics free), and reveal to the turtles that they are the same creatures that the turtles fought in Return to New York, Part 2, when they ventured into The Utrom Shredder's headquarters to face him. Leonardo then uses his super strength obtained from the Ninja Tribunal to break free from his dirt prison, and breaks the other turtles out as well. Back at the fight between Karai and The Shredder, Karai once again contacts Dr. Chaplin and requests support from him and his men immediately. Chaplin promises he will be there soon, just after he makes a few final modifications to his latest mystical weaponry. Having to wait, Karai is attacked even more by The Shredder, and she is eventually knocked to the ground. When The Shredder is about to move in for the kill, Karai throws a capsule of mysterious light blue liquid at The Shredder, stunning him for a short period of time. Karai gets back up on her feet and takes the advantage in the fight by slashing The Shredder with her sword and knocking him against a wall. The Shredder begs for mercy, but Karai shows none by stabbing him in his armored chest with her sword, causing The Shredder's helmet to fall off. As a last stand tactic, The Shredder uses his magic to disguise himself as The Utrom Shredder, Karai's "father". The Shredder's tactic works, and he quickly gets back up and pulls the sword out of his armored chest, revealing that no damage was done to his chest. The Shredder then uses his magic to transform Karai's sword into a demon serpent. The serpent begins to attack Karai, while The Shredder puts his helmet back on. The serpent moves in for the kill, but before it can devour Karai, Michelangelo uses his super speed obtained from the tribunal to save Karai. Mikey is then blown back to the other side of the room by the Wind Mystic, and the Fire Mystic traps the turtles in a circle of fire. Finally, the Water Mystic creates a wall of ice, blocking the turtles from assisting Karai in any way. Karai continues to avoid the serpent's attacks, while the turtles use their powers obtained from the ninja tribunal to defeat the mystics. The Shredder kicks Karai very hard, and while she's stunned, the serpent wraps itself around her. The Shredder sadistically asks if she would prefer to die by either his 'claws' or the serpent's fangs. When The Shredder strikes at Karai, she manages to duck down, causing The Shredder to kill his own serpent with a slash to the throat, resulting in it's decapitation. The dead serpent's corpse transforms into a broken sword. Karai attempts to attack The Shredder, but he uses his magic to hold Karai in place and strip her of her armor, commenting that she would make a fine slave. The turtles then break through the ice wall and show The Shredder that his mystics have been defeated, and tell him to let Karai go. The Shredder simply utters a laugh, and informs the turtles that the mystics were the weakest of his minions. The Shredder then uses his magic to turn the top floor of The Foot Headquarters into a graveyard. Seconds later, many monstrous creatures and demons (The Shredder's minions from the ancient past) begin to burst out of the ground, and attack the turtles and Karai. Karai finally puts her hatred for the turtles aside temporarily, and they begin to battle The Shredder's minions alongside eachother. At first, the turtles and Karai do well against the creatures---that is until they find out that The Shredder has the power of reviving his minions, thus bringing them back to their undead forms. The turtles and Karai are on the brink of defeat when Dr. Chaplin and a few Foot Ninjas arrive to aid them, using ectoplasmic blasters. The Shredder sends even more minions to attack, but Chaplin's new weapons prove to be highly effective against them, as the weapons cause the minions to disintegrate and be unable to be revived by The Shredder. Karai grabs an ectoplasmic sword form Chaplin and makes her way toward The Shredder, eliminating any creatures in her path. Despite the ectoplasmic weapons being able to put down his minions for good, The Shredder claims that the ectoplasmic weapons won't be nearly enough to stop him. The Shredder then uses his magic to create a sword of his own and he uses it to engage Karai in battle. Karai's ectoplasmic sword proves to actually work against The Shredder, damaging him when he is slashed in the chest by it. However, the effective weapon is destroyed by The Shredder when he easily slashes it in half with his own sword. Karai is then grabbed by a few of The Shredder's minions, and The Shredder prepares to deal the finishing blow to Karai. But, before he can, he gets blasted in the abdomen by Chaplin, creating a massive and gaping hole in his armor. The Shredder laughs, before using his magic to heal his wound, and he slashes Karai in the head with his sword. While not dead, Karai is grievously injured and falls unconscious after taking the damage. After Karai's defeat, The Shredder has all of his minions surround the turtles to cut off any chance of escape. He also has his minions take out the foot ninjas and destroy all of the ectoplasmic weaponry...so the turtles appear to have no chance at all against him. Instead of fighting the minions, the turtles fire four mystical blasts out of their weapons at The Shredder. While this does catch The Shredder off guard, he still manages to block the blasts with his magic. The turtles calm down and focus, creating a mystical shield that protects them from The Shredder's attacks. The magical shield then engulfs the turtles in a yellow light, turning them into dragons. As dragons, the turtles defeat all of The Shredder's minions and prove to be much tougher against The Shredder, since his magic is now nearly useless against the turtles' dragon forms. Outside The Foot Headquarters, hundreds of people are surrounding the building and wonder what is going on up there. A police officer tells everyone to move back and that there is nothing to see there, but that changes when he spots four dragons flying above the building. The mystics finally get back up and rush to aid their master, but they are too late. The turtles blast The Shredder and his mystics with their fire breaths, sending the demons falling through dozens of floors. The turtles are changed back to normal, and tend to the unconscious and seriously injured Karai. The turtles escape via the "turtle-copter" and get Karai to safety. After the turtles leave, The Shredder and his mystics make their way back up to the top floor, only to find that the turtles have fled. The Shredder says that he has no need to kill Karai anymore, and that his next priority will be to remake the world in his own dark image. Back in the "turtle-copter", the turtles look over Karai and wonder what will become of her. The episode ends with a nasty storm brewing, possibly foreshadowing what may come in the near future. Gallery * New World Order, Part 2/Gallery Quotes Trivia External link *"New World Order, Part 2" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes